Why there aren't any more decepticons
by Norsehound
Summary: Hi everybody! Just a short thing I thought up...about alternate transformations :D


Why there aren't more Decepticons.  
  
By Norsehound.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
It came to Megatron. The reason for all their recent defeats…  
  
It was because they didn't have enough cybertonians to do the job.  
  
And no one else would come out and help them from Cybertron…and those unnamed seekers at the beginning of the show took off as soon as they were able.  
  
And since Shockwave was Cybertron-bound, no other main characters could really help…  
  
So more must be made.  
  
Megatron blurted, "That's it! We'll make more Decepticons!"  
  
"Don't we have enough?" Asked Starscream, present to hear the outburst.  
  
"No!" Replied Megatron; "We must make more! Starscream! Thundercracker! Go find me a new protoform body to start on!"  
  
Starscream and Thundercracker bowed before leaving the command room.  
  
Once the door was closed, Thundercracker asked, "Where are we going to find a protoform? With Astrotrain charging people to use the space bridge, how are we going to get to Cybertron?"  
  
"We don't need to get to Cybertron," Smiled Starscream, "We'll just hack into the human Internet and find something!"  
  
"Great idea!" Replied Thundercracker and the two seekers walked through half the base to get to a computer outlet far enough away from running distance of Megatron (Roughly half the ship).  
  
Once there, they surfed the Internet.  
  
"Okay…how about robots?" Asked Starscream when they were on Google.  
  
"Wait!" Said Thundercracker, "Try some Japanese show, like Gundam!"  
  
"What?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"Yeah Gundam! It's an old seventies animation and their machines are cool!" Chimed the seeker.  
  
"…. Okay." Said Starscream and entered it.  
  
"Go there!" Said Thundercracker.  
  
Starscream winced at the name, "Gundam…project?"  
  
"Go to the mechanics!" Smiled Thundercracker.  
  
"You've been here before haven't you?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"What do you think I do when I'm not out on raids? Just go to the works! And then to Gundam!"  
  
Starscream did so and then clicked on Mechanics.  
  
"Ohhh." Both of them gasped.  
  
"Pretty pictures of machines…" Said Starscream, "And the bad guys are down here?"  
  
He scrolled down to the bad guy machines.  
  
"Try that one!" Said Thundercracker and pointed at the one called MS- 14J Gelgoog.  
  
Starscream smiled, "Yes…this one will do…with a little modifications we can make this an effective Decepticon…"  
  
He looked around, "Now where do we print this?"  
  
They presented the image in front of Megatron. He took the sheet of paper and looked at the image.  
  
Starscream and Thundercracker waited patiently for a reply.  
  
"Hmm…Intimidating, one-eyed, and with a finhead. Well, he certainly looks better than some of us…" Said Megatron and nodded, "Yes! A perfect Decepticon! Make the protoform immediately!"  
  
Soundwave pulled a lever and a protoform was cast.  
  
The Decepticons waited impatiently.  
  
Six hours later, they were still waiting. Soundwave was pushing some important buttons, Megatron was in a dramatic pose and waiting for the door to open to say something important, Thundercracker was looking at a spot on the wall and Starscream was paging through a magazine of Cybertron daily.  
  
"Yes! YES! YES!!!!" Cheered Megatron when the protoform arrived, "MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Now, let's give it a spark and a transformation mode."  
  
"Scanning now Megatron…" Said Soundwave and pushed a button.  
  
The important scanning function was given and it searched the area. The beam passed through a house and picked a random object. Soundwave shrugged, thinking it important to humanoid life.  
  
The protoform moved into another machine and the doors closed.  
  
Minutes passed and then with a burst of drama the door opened and out of it stepped the new Decepticon, with the red track eye glowing in life.  
  
"Yes, YES! YES!!!" Cheered Megatron, "Now, state your name Decepticon!"  
  
"Well…" Said the Decepticon and looked himself over, "I dunno…"  
  
"Well, transform!" Cried Megatron.  
  
The Decepticon did so.  
  
And transformed into a bed.  
  
!  
  
"What is this!?" Demanded Megatron and looked over at Soundwave, who just shrugged, "I thought the application was important Megatron."  
  
"Well no matter," Hissed Megatron, "State your name!"  
  
The Decepticon transformed and said, "Well…call me Sleeping."  
  
"Very well…Sleeping. What are you armed with?" Asked Megatron.  
  
Sleeping pulled off one of the pillows on his shoulder pad and hit a button. It expanded a hundred times into a gigantic club of fluff.  
  
Starscream burst out laughing and collapsed to the floor. Everyone else watched him for a few minutes as he laughed before being able to say, "O-Oh…that's…rich….ahahahahah!!!!"  
  
"Shut up Starscream!" Boomed Megatron and turned back to the Decepticon, "Anything else?"  
  
Sleeping recalled one of the pillows and brought out the other one. It unfolded into a large gun.  
  
"I guess this is okay…" Said Sleeping.  
  
"Good," Smirked Megatron, "Now then, are you ready to fight the Autobots!?"  
  
"The who?" Asked Sleeping.  
  
"…Never mind, Decepticons! Get ready to attack!" Cried Megatron.  
  
Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave and his cassettes, and Sleeping assembled and flew out the high-rise tower.  
  
Starscream was still laughing at the sight of a flying bed, and no one else dared laugh for fear of getting blasted by Megatron.  
  
One fowlup and he's done for Thought Megatron.  
  
They were approaching the Autobot base.  
  
In the crashed spaceship, Ironhide cried, "Optimus! We got Deceptions a coming! And they got somebody new with them!"  
  
Optimus, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and Jazz rushed in and looked at the screen.  
  
"Who's the new guy?" Asked Jazz.  
  
Ironhide replied, "I dunno…" And zoomed in.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"A BED!?!" Asked Jazz, "What's the deal? They want to make us die of laughter!"  
  
"Nevertheless, we must get ready!" thundered Optimus, "Autobots! Transform and roll out!"  
  
They transformed and rolled out of the base.  
  
The Decepticons and the bed landed and started a firefight with the Autobots.  
  
Sleeping unveiled his gun and found a button.  
  
"Hey…" He said.  
  
"Sleeping! Start firing!" Barked Megatron.  
  
"But…what are we shooting at?" Asked Sleeping, "The Autobots haven't come out yet!"  
  
They did and then they started shooting.  
  
"What's the button do?" Asked Sleeping and depressed it.  
  
The gun unfolded again and grew to the length of three transformers. It also went over his shoulder.  
  
"Cool…" Mused the bed and fired.  
  
"Heads up!" Cried Jazz and the large beam cannon shot exploded on the Autobot's front doorstep.  
  
"Against that much firepower we have no chance! Quick, get Omega Supreme!" Ordered Optimus.  
  
The giant robot bumbled in and chimed, "Omega supreme ready for battle."  
  
Sleeping turned the gun and fired, puncturing a large hole in the Autobot and making him fall over.  
  
"Yes! Good work sleeping!" Cried Megatron.  
  
Sleeping asked, "Er…Megatron, why are we fighting the Autobots?"  
  
"Because! They are preventing us from getting energy! Now destroy Optimus prime!" Barked Megatron.  
  
"But…Why don't we just ask them for Energy instead of taking it?" Asked Sleeping.  
  
"Hey he's right!" Said Thundercracker.  
  
"Yeah! Why don't we do what sleeping says!" Suggested Rumble.  
  
"Because I'm in charge!" Cried Megatron, "Now, destroy Optimus prime!"  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Ironhide, "They've stopped firing!"  
  
"They're arguing over something…" Said Optimus, "But I'm not sure what."  
  
"DO AS I SAY! I AM THE LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS!!!" Boomed Megatron.  
  
"And why are we bent on destroying the Autobots anyway? Why don't we try and bashing heads with someone more…I dunno, worthy of being destroyed, like the Quintisons!" Asked Sleeping.  
  
"Because the Autobots are our mortal enemies!" Hissed Megatron.  
  
"Yeah…but destroying Quintisons is fun! Because they complain when they're on fire…"  
  
"And they actually stand a chance of being destroyed!" Said Skywarp.  
  
"I think it would be much better to fight the Quintisons than trying to destroy the Autobots." Said Soundwave.  
  
"No! Not you too Soundwave!" Cried Megatron, "Grr! I wish I never created you!" Cried Megatron and fired at Sleeping.  
  
Sleeping jumped into the air and cried, "Get Megatron!"  
  
All the Decepticons swarmed on Megatron and fired on him.  
  
But it was Starscream's shot through one of Megatron's eyes that offset Megatron and tipped him over.  
  
He recovered and realized that he only had one leg left.  
  
"Come on guys, let's call up Shockwave and tell him we're going to go bash some Quintisons!"  
  
The Decepticons followed him and flew back to the spacebridge.  
  
"Wait!" Cried Megatron as he got up on his one leg, "Come back here you treacherous fools! I SAID COME BACK HERE!"  
  
Megatron hopped after them, trying in vain to regain his command.  
  
"Well…I guess that ends the mighty Autobot Decepticon war…" Said Ironhide.  
  
"Yes, but I guess we have to thank Megatron for making the instrument of his own destruction…" Said Optimus.  
  
Megatron woke up with a start and asked, "What!? What happened!? Where am I?"  
  
"About time you're awake," Said Starscream, "We're gonna show you that new protoform you wanted."  
  
"No! Forget it! Forget everything!" Cried Megatron and fumed, "I'm going to go put my head in a trash compactor for a while. Starscream, you're in command until I get a hold of reality again." Said Megatron and walked off.  
  
Starscream rubbed his hands, "Of course Megatron…."  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Gundam, Transformers, and such don't belong to me. The Character Sleeping does.  
  
Gundamproject IS a real site, and one of the best Gundam sites around…. Unfortunately Gundam Project has since been shut down and is no longer available. However, the MS-14 Gelgoog is available for viewing if you just look for the Gelgoog Mobile suit on Google.  
  
Sleeping is based off an RPG character from the Mytenchi.com message boards. 


End file.
